This invention relates to colored fluorescent lamp assemblies and, more particularly, to a fluorescent lamp assembly of which a plurality of fluorescent lamps luminous in different colors can emit a light of freely variable color.
Such colored fluorescent lamp assembly can be applied to, for example, variable color lightings or luminous display devices to effectively realize a fully variable color illumination or display.